unpredictable
by sky yuzu
Summary: sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengannya di shinkansen waktu itu, ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah mencuri hatinya. Dan dari sanalah ceritanya dimulai. Gaje, Oneshoot, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. DLDR, dan jangan lupa review untuk perbaikan ke depan ya. arigatou


Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat dalam perjalanan ke Konoha dengan Shinkansen. Jika kuputar ulang memoriku yang saat itu marah- marah kepada pelayan rumahku karena salah membelikan tiket pesawat rasanya konyol dan aku menyesal. Karena diperjalanan itulah aku menemukan sosok gadis itu, cinta sejatiku.

**Yuzu present…..**

**Unpredictable**

**Genre: T**

**Sasuke Uchiha x Haruno Sakura**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- sensei**

**WARNING: GAJE, OOC dan banyak lainnya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Masih terekam jelas di benakku. Hari itu minggu pagi sekitar pukul 07.00 saat aku sampai di stasiun Sunagakure. Aku yang seumur hidupku belum pernah naik kereta api harus rela melakukan ini karena tindakan bodoh pelayanku. Saat itu aku ingin berlibur ke villa orang tuaku di Konoha dan dia salah membelikan tiket pesawat. Sial!

Sudahlah, anggap saja perjalananku kali ini sebagai pengalaman baru. Jadwal kereta api Shinkansenku pukul 07.15 dan untungnya Shinkansen itu tepat waktu. Paling tidak aku bersyukur pada pemerintah Suna yang bisa membuat transportasi umum berjalan dengan baik. Aku masuk dan mencari bangku. Di pojok sana terdapat dua kursi kosong yang berhadapan dan nyaman rasanya. Aku pun segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kursi tersebut. Tidur akan sangat baik untuk sekarang karena ku dengar perjalanan Suna- Konoha memakan waktu empat jam. Lama bukan?

Tapi angan itu meluncur drastis ke paling bawah saat aku melihatnya. Ia, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya tampak tomboy dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak untuk seorang gadis itu. Ia hanya memakai jeans, kaos putih dan topi di kepalanya yang tidak bisa menutupi rambutnya. Tingkahnya pun tampak seperti bukan seorang gadis saja. Ia sama sekali tak elegan. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa memalingkan tatapanku darinya. Terpesona eh? Jangan mengada- ngada. Aku, seorang Sasuke Uchiha terpesona pada seorang gadis. Katakan saja dunia ini akan kiamat. But see, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Sasuke sendiri tak tahu

End sasuke pov

Gadis itu tampak tersenyum pada seorang nenek yang dibantunya tadi dan segera mencari tempat duduk kosong. Ah, hanya tempat duduk dihadapan Sasuke yang kosong dan tiba- tiba saja Sasuke menjadi gugup. Sangat bukan dirinya.

"Sumimasen, apakah tempat duduk ini kosong?", tanyanya padamu

"Hn"

"kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, tuan"

Diapun duduk di tempat itu. segera mengeluarkan hp dan headset kecil dari tasnya. Tampak menikmati lagu yang mengalun. Dirimu tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai akhirnya ia menyadari. Dia tampak salah tingkah dan mencoba berbasa- basi denganmu.

"Ehm, gomen ne aku mengabaikanmu. Ada yang salah denganku kah kau memperhatikanku?"

"Hn"

"Hei, ayolah. Kau pasti bisa mengeluarkan kata- kata lain selain kata ambigu mu itu kan? Aku bukan seorang yang pintar mengartikan maksudmu tau. Oh ya, siapa namamu? Rasanya aneh saat aku berbicara pada seseorang dan aku tak tahu namanya"

"Sasuke, kau?"

"Sakura"

Dan saat itu runtuh sudah persepsimu tentang dia yang tidak seperti wanita. Ia memang tomboy tapi cerewetnya minta ampun. Bukankah cerewet itu salah satu ciri wanita? Hahahha. Peracakapan di antara kalian pun mengalir tanpa dirimu menyadari bahwa kamu sudah melupakan siapa kamu biasanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya yang dingin tak akan pernah mau bicara dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya ia kenal sebanyak saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin akan berbicara banyak jika dengan orang terdekatmu pun kadang kamu mengabaikan mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke. setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut denganku? Kau terpesona olehku, heh?"

"Aish, jangan bercanda. Aku baru tahu jika kau ini orangnya sangat narsis. Padahal tadi kau tampak dingin luar biasa sampai- sampai tidak ada yang mau duduk di hadapanmu selain aku."

"Jangan membual. Kau tak lihat tatapan para gadis di sana yang memuja padaku?"

Sakura pun membalikkan badannya da yah ia memang bisa melihat tatapan penghuni Shinkansen ini yang didominasi para wanita menatap kagum pada pemuda di depannya. Oh, jangan bayangkan para gadis saja. Sakura pun juga melihat bahwa para ibu- ibu dan nenek- nenek juga kagum pada wajah tampan Sasuke. ia pun melirik antara para fans Sasuke dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Yah, ia memang tidak memungkiri jika pemuda di depannya ini tampan. Wajah tampannya yang bagai malaikat, belum juga kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, mata yang tajam bagai elang dan rambutnya yang bermodel aneh seperti pantat ayam itu. hahhaha Sakura tertawa dalam hati membayangkan rambut itu. Tapi pemuda di depannya ini memang istimewa terlepas dari sikap dinginnya. Itu yang Sakura lihat pertama kali dan coret itu sekarang karena ternyata Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang ramah dan enak untuk diajak ngobrol.

'Sangat tipenya sekali, aish apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Kau sudah dijodohkan', sesalnya kemudian.

"Hei, Saku." Panggilan itu menyentakkan Sakura

"Ah, ya. Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi hanya memandang bergantian kesana kemari?"

"Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, tatapan membunuh dari para gadis di sana. Aku yakin mereka pasti iri padaku"

"Kau Peduli?"

"Ayolah Sasuke. Aku juga seorang gadis yang tahu bagaimana rasanya suka pada seseorang."

Jawaban Sakura itu membuat Sasuke kaget dan penasaran

"Kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Antara ya dan tidak"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang tak kukenal sejak kecil. Kaa-san sejak kecil sudah bilang bahwa aku nanti akan menikah dengannya. Dan entah kenapa aku mengiyakannya. Kau pasti tak tahu rasanya suka pada seseorang bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Tapi itu yang aku rasakan, seperti melihat fajar bahkan sebelum orang- orang melihat matahari terbit. Menggelikan bukan? dan kau tahu, aku membayangkan yang datang padaku nanti seorang pemuda tampan yang dengan gagahnya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku sama sepertiku yang mencintainya"

"Menggelikan sekali. Bagaimana jika yang datang padamu bukan seperti itu tapi seorang pemuda culun yang melihatmu pun enggan. Kau berharap semua seperti dongeng Sakura. Ini dunia nyata"

"Hei, itu mimpiku. Apapun yang kuinginkan itu boleh saja. Kau jangan merusaknya dong.  
Aish, aku bahkan heran kenapa aku bisa bercerita padamu tentang hal ini. Sudah, lupakan saja. Kau benar- benar menghancurkan mood ku."

"Aku hanya menyadarkanmu, Saku. Memberi alternative jika nanti kau bertemu dengannya. Paling tidak aku nanti akan menyiapkan hati kan jika yang buruk menimpamu karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Hahaha"

"Tidak lucu tahu Sasuke", Sakura berkata demikian sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Manis , batin Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kau dari tadi hanya hn hn saja. Aku yakin kehidupanmu pasti datar- datar saja. Menyedihkan sekali"

"Itu urusanku"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mau tidur saja. Mataku sudah lelah. Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai Konoha ne?"

"Hn"

Sakura pun menyamankan posisinya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca Shinkansen. Saat itu ia tak tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sebenarnya kesal sejak tadi. Sasuke tidak suka dengan angan- angan Sakura. Entah mengapa ada rasa sesak saat membayangkan Sakura dengan pemuda lain. dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Saat itu ia tak tahu bahwa sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Sakura.

Tak terasa perjalanan Shinkansen sudah hampir mencapai Konoha. Emapat jam ini terasa singkat bagi Sasuke dengan adanya Sakura. Yah, walaupun Sakura saat ini sedang tidur tapi Sasuke tetap saja senang memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang damai. Pemandangan di sekitarnya pun tak ia perdulikan karena didepannya ada pemandangan yang lebih indah.

"Enngh,,"

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang memalingkan muka. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?, pikirnya. Entahlah, tak usah peduli.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan tiba di stasiun Konoha. Bagi para penumpang yang akan turun dimohon untuk mempersiapkan diri, pastikan barang anda tidak tertinggal dan terima kasih telah menggunakan jasa kami", suara petugas dari pengeras suara memberitahu mereka jika mereka akan tiba di Konoha.

Kereta Shinkansen tiba di stasiun Konoha pukul 11.45 sesuai jadwal. Para penumpang termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura segera turun dan meninggalkan stasiun.

"Hei Sakura!"

"Hn?"

"Nama lengkapmu siapa? Sejak tadi kau hanya menyebutkan nama depanmu saja."

"Rahasia. Hahahha."

Sasuke mendelik mendengar jawaban Sakura yang demikian.

"Anggap saja hari ini aku punya hutang Sasuke. jika suatu saat ini kita bertemu aku janji akan memberitahumu nama lengkapku. Kamu juga demikan, Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tapi asal kau tahu saja hari ini kau telah melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga"

"Hahaha, jika Kami-sama membiarkan kita berdua nanti bertemu tentu aku tak akan melewatkannya bukan? baiklah, aku duluan. Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu. Ja, mata."

"Hn. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke dan Sakura tak sadar apa yang diucapkan Sakura tadi bahwa ia tidak mengucapkan sayounara atau selamat tinggal tapi ia mengucapkan Ja mata yang berarti sampai jumpa. Ini artinya masih ada kesempatan untuk mereka bertemu bukan? hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

Sepulang dari liburannya di Konoha Sasuke belum bisa melupakan Sakura. Pemuda itu masih berharap bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Saat ini ia tengah makan malam bersama keluarganya dan mereka bilang akan memberitahu Sasuke hal yang penting. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan sampai makan mala mini selesai. Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha berdiri dan berkata kepada mereka semua untuk ke ruang tamu. Sasuke dan ibu serta kakaknya pun menurut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu sejak lama sebenarnya Sasuke. tapi aku baru ingat sekarang. Kau sebenarnya sudah Tou-san dan Kaa-san jodohkan sejak kecil. Kau akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan kami itu saat usiamu 25 tahun. Tou-san tidak menerima penolakan. Karena itu Tou-san harap kau mengerti. Mereka sahabat Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu sejak dulu dan kami ingin mempereratnya menjadi pernikahan. Dan karena kalian belum saling mengenal, besok kita akan makan malam dengan calonmu itu. Persiapkan dirimu." Fugaku berdiri dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Sementara Sasuke, ia terlihat menganga dan masih shock dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa ini tidak salah, ia dijodohkan? Gila. Itu artinya harapannya untuk bertemu Sakura dan mengenal gadis itu lebih jauh pupus sudah. Sasuke tahu tak aka nada gunanya menentang ayahnya karena itu ia akan menerimanya.

Mikoto, Kaa-san Sasuke memecah keheningan yang ada dengan suaranya. "Dia cantik Sasuke, secantik bunga Sakura."

Ah, Sakura. Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat hatimu pilu.

"Aku akan ke kamar, Kaa-san. Nii-san."

"Kau pasti menyukainya Sasuke. Dia gadis yang cocok denganmu", gumam Itachi kepada adiknya.

"Hn", dan Sasuke berlalu ke kamarnya.

Malam yang dinantikan Sasuke pun tiba. Semalam ia telah berfikir dengan matang. Ia akan menerima perjodohan ini, toh usianya sekarang masih 20 tahun. Ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengenal gadis yang telah dijodohkan dengannya. Dan Sakura benar, jika Kami-sama menakdirkan mereka bertemu kembali Sasuke akan bahagia dan mereka akan bisa menjadi sahabat. Tidak lebih. Tapi benarkah demikian?

Sasuke malam ini mengenakan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya. Ia tak memakai dasi. Baginya itu merepotkan dan ia tak suka.

Keluarga Sasuke telah tiba direstoran yang dijanjikan. Sang ayah pun segera menuju meja yang telah dipesan. Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengikuti. Saat itu, Sasuke tak bisa fokus. Ia gugup. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ia tak pernah seperti ini. Ah, pernah. Dan itu saat ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke benar- benar tidak suka dengan para gadis yang memandangnya. Mereka membuat Sasuke makin gugup saja. Dan hei, apa itu? bukankah itu Sakura? Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di sini? Oh, dia begitu cantik dengan dress itu. Dan, mengapa ayahnya pergi ke meja Sakura? Berbagai pikiran menyeruak di otak Sasuke. tidak. Tidak mungkin apa yang dipikirannya ini terjadi.

"Kizashi, perkenalkan ini anakku Sasuke yang aku ceritakan."

"Oh, kau sudah besar Sasuke. paman sudah lama sekali tak bertemu denganmu", ucap Kizashi Haruno sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kenalkan juga. Ini Sakura. Calon istrimu"

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menganga mendengar perkataan ayah Sakura.

'Kami-sama. Ini tidak mungkin. Dia calon istriku. Kau benar- benar hebat. Terima kasih', batin Sasuke

'Dia calon suamiku? Orang yang dijodohkan denganku? Dunia benar- benar sempit sekali', batin Sakura

- END -

Gimana gimana? Seru nggak?

Maaf ya kalo masih kaya' gini. Masih belajar nulis jadi maklumin ya kalau tulisannya masih belum terkonsep dengan baik #ojigi

Oh ya, aku nggak tahu gimana Shinkansen di jepang jadi gomen ne kalau kubuat gini.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ya. Arigatou ^.^

OWARI

"Jadi, siapa nama lengkapmu hm?"

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah ada di mobil. Sejak pertemuan mengejutkan mereka tadi mereka belum saling bertegur sapa. Masih merasa canggung mungkin dan pada akhirnya orang tua Sasuke pun menyuruh anaknya untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Untuk lebih saling mengenal katanya. Dan Sasuke dengan sangat semangatnya menyanggupinya.

"Haruno"

"Apa?"

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura"

"oh, tidak- tidak. Namamu sebentar lagi akan berganti Sakura."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi **UCHIHA SAKURA. "**


End file.
